Every Other Time
by Dariana Night
Summary: XelFi songfic to Every Other Time by LFO


Every Other Time  
  
  
  
(Everyone is sitting around the table in some random, nameless tavern. For once Lina and Gourry aren't pigging out on every food item in sight.)  
  
Lina: So why are we here?  
  
Zelgadis: Xelloss said he had something important to do and wanted us to see it.  
  
Lina: I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
(Xelloss appears on the small stage in front of them with microphone in hand)  
  
Xelloss: Hello all! ^_^ This song is dedicated to Filia-Chan.  
  
Filia: What? Namagomi what are you up to!?  
  
(Xelloss smiles and starts singing)  
  
  
  
C'mon  
  
I said let's talk about it as she walked out on me and slammed the door  
  
But I just laugh about it cuz she's always playin' those games...C'mon  
  
  
  
Lina: Filia playing games? Seems to me it's the other way around.  
  
  
  
Deep down I know she loves me,  
  
  
  
(Everyone looks at Filia)  
  
Filia: WHAT!? (Throws her mace at Xelloss' head)  
  
  
  
But she got a funny way of showin' me how she cares  
  
  
  
(Xelloss dodges and Filia's mace sticks in the wall behind him. He points at it)  
  
  
  
(She cares)  
  
Last night she did a doughnut on my lawn  
  
  
  
Gourry: What's that?  
  
  
  
And drove out with her finger in the air (oh yeah)  
  
  
  
Amelia: That doesn't sound like Miss Filia..  
  
  
  
Sometimes its black, sometimes it's white  
  
  
  
Amelia: But isn't it always black and white with those two?  
  
  
  
Sometimes she's wrong; sometimes I'm right  
  
  
  
Zelgadis: Xelloss right about something? That'll never happen.  
  
  
  
Sometimes we talk about it and figure it out but then she just changes her mind  
  
  
  
Lina: When do they ever talk about anything? Well unless you count arguing...  
  
  
  
Sometimes she's hot; sometimes I'm cold  
  
Sometimes my head wants to explode, but when I think about it, I'm so in love with her  
  
  
  
Amelia: I knew that True love would triumph!  
  
Lina: Told ya Zel. Now pay up. (Zelgadis grumbles and hands her a bag of gold)  
  
Filia: (blinks) Xe-Xelloss?  
  
  
  
Every other time  
  
Yeah, every other time  
  
  
  
Filia: (growls and throws a teacup at him) Namagomi!!  
  
  
  
Sometimes we sit around just the two of us on a park bench  
  
Sometimes we swim around like the dolphins in the ocean of our hearts  
  
  
  
Gourry: huh? They have dolphins in their hearts? Wouldn't that hurt?  
  
(Lina hits him with a chair)  
  
  
  
But then I think about the time when we broke up before the prom and you told everyone that I was gay  
  
  
  
(Everyone blinks)  
  
Zelgadis: Thought so. Lina? (Lina grumbles and hands a bag of gold to Zel)  
  
Gourry: What's a prom?  
  
  
  
Sometimes I walk around the town for hours just to settle down  
  
But I take you back and you kick me down  
  
But that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it.  
  
  
  
Everyone: Fruitcake!  
  
  
  
Sometimes its black, sometimes it's white  
  
  
  
Amelia: But you're always black and white!  
  
  
  
Sometimes she's wrong; sometimes I'm right  
  
Sometimes we talk about it and figure it out but then she just changes her mind  
  
  
  
Zelgadis: That sounds right.  
  
(Filia glares at him)  
  
  
  
Sometimes she's hot; sometimes I'm cold  
  
Sometimes my head wants to explode, but when I think about it, I'm so in love with her  
  
Every other time  
  
Yeah, every other time  
  
  
  
(Filia twitches and the others back away slowly)  
  
  
  
Keep it up homegirl don't you quit  
  
  
  
Gourry: Lina, What's a homegirl?  
  
(Lina shrugs)  
  
  
  
You know the way you scream is the ultimate  
  
  
  
(Everyone gives Filia weird looks)  
  
Filia: Na..ma..go..mi...(Glares)  
  
  
  
And when I walk away just watch the clock I bet I don't even get around the block  
  
  
  
Gourry: What's that?  
  
(Lina shrugs)  
  
  
  
I said let's talk about it as she walked out on me and slammed the door  
  
One day we'll laugh about it, cuz we're always playin' those games  
  
  
  
Sometimes its black, sometimes it's white  
  
  
  
(Amelia looks about to say something but stops)  
  
  
  
Sometimes she's wrong; sometimes I'm right  
  
  
  
Everyone: Never happen  
  
  
  
Sometimes we talk about it and figure it out but then she just changes her mind  
  
Sometimes she's hot; sometimes I'm cold  
  
Sometimes my head wants to explode, but when I think about it, I'm so in love with her  
  
Every other time  
  
  
  
(Xelloss teleports off the stage and appears in front of Filia)  
  
  
  
Yeah, every other time  
  
  
  
(He grabs her, dips then kisses her. Everyone blinks and Amelia has hearts in her eyes) 


End file.
